Kabhi Kushi Kabhi Gham
by AngelChechi
Summary: An Inuyasha fanfic based off the hit hindi movie Kabhi Kushi Kabhi Gham.   A tale about love, death, and the trials of family.   A split amongst family that happened years ago..can it be healed?  Inu/Kag. Mir/San
1. Hidden

A/N: **DISCLAIMER:** This story is bases off a hit Hindi movie, Kabhi Kushi Kabhi Gham (K3G), that came out in the early 2000's. I do not own the movie's storyline, but am merely imitating it with certain changes to fit the characters from Inuyasha. I also do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

" _Why is it that a father is never able to tell his son how much he loves him? He's never able to embrace him and say 'I love you my son'? _

_And the mother? She keeps repeating it, whether her son listens to it or not. _

_But that doesn't mean a father loves his son any less._

_No one can fathom the amount of love that a mother has for her son… not even the mother. Because there is no measure for a mother's love. It's an emotion that can only be felt… a mother's emotion."_

_ -Kabhi Kushi Kabhi Gham, (K3G), Opening Scene_

"_It's all about loving your parents"_

_Karan Johar (Director)_

**Present Day**

The sun was beating down as the wave of people murmured throughout the field. They watched in anticipation, chanting their hero's name.

"Shippo! Shippo! Shippo!" chanted the crowd over and over again.

"Well folks it looks like the game has taken an interesting turn of events." spoke the announcer with anticipation in his voice. "Both teams are neck in neck, this last pitch could determine the outcome of the whole game. The tension is rising and the crowd is going wild. It's up to Shippo Tashio to change the course of this game!"

The crowd cheered as Shippo came up to the mound, bat in hand. He looked onward as the pitcher threw the ball up and down on his hand.

"Shippo! Shippo! Shippo!" the students screamed with excitement.

" This is so exciting! Will Shippo be able to bring home the championship?" he announced.

" WE LOVE YOU SHIPPO!" screamed a bunch of his fans.

Shippo looked in front of him. His nerves were starting to get the best of him. Looking forward he closed his eyes his for a second before opening them. Everything began to slow down.

Time was slowing down for him. And then he thought of something that someone very important told him a long time ago.

" _If you want to be someone in life, If you want to achieve something…if you want to win, always listen to _

_your heart. And if your heart doesn't give you any answers…close your eyes and think of your _

_parents…And then you will cross all the hurdles…all your problems will vanish….victory will be yours._

_Only yours" (K3G)_

The pitcher started running to the mound. With the ball tightly gripped into his hand he threw it over to Shippo.

The red rubber ball swirled over to him. Taking his bat he swung it over and hit the ball into the air.

As it glided the pitcher screamed. " CATCH IT!"

Shippo looked over, his eyes traveling with the ball. The crowd grew silent as the ball flew in the air. They rose up, all their eyes on the ball. The announcers rose from their seats.

The opponent raced over to the rubber ball and caught it with his hand. Falling down he hit the ground, losing his grip on the ball.

It rolled out of his hands and out of the designated area.

"YEAH!" the crowd screamed as they ran out onto the field toward Shippo. Shippo screamed and threw him helmet into the air. Victory was his.

**Later that Day**

Shippo sat down on his chair and opened his laptop. Going straight to his email he started emailing his dad about the game.

'_Dear Dad,_

_You would've been so proud of me today. The game was amazing. And guess what? We won? It would've been cool if you were here, but I'll tell you more about it when I come home. How's mother? Is she doing well? Tell her I said hi. _

_Anyway. I'm emailing you to tell you that I'll be home soon for the holidays. I'm done with my finals, so all I have to do now is pack. So I'll see you soon! _

_-Shippo_

_P.s. Before I come home, I'm going to the city to visit my two favorite girlfriends. =]_

And with that he clicked send and closed his laptop. Walking over to his bed he took the picture that was next to his bed. Looking at it he laughed a bit. He was in the middle of two people, both older than him. His two older brothers. He missed them so much…

~.~.~.

Shippo took his duffle bag and started to head towards the bus. One of his friends ran up to him.

"Yo Shippo whats this I hear about you going over to some girl's house? I thought you were going home?" he asked nudging Shippo.

Shippo laughed and pushed him away. " Dude I gotta pay them a visit" he said.

" Them? Who are these girls?" he asked.

" My grandma's you dumbass." He said laughing. " What kinda guy do you take me for?" he said laughing for a bit more, before leaving his friend dumbfounded.

"Grandmas..?"

~.~.~.~.

The house was filled with guest and people coming to celebrate the holidays. In front of the whole crowd were two women. One was up to date with all the fashion. Her hair dyed and her face painted beautifully. _Sokya_

The other one was slightly older. Her hair white as the snow and her skin old and wrinkly. She had a gentle look to her that screamed _" come here and give me a hug. And while you're here have some cookies." Lajoli_

They were both seated on a red bed like fixture, facing the crowd in front of them. With the book in front of them open they folded their hands and prayed.

Sokya had her eyes closed when she heard a small sniffle. Opening one eye she noticed that Lajoli was looking down at the book. Looking down she noticed a picture of their three grandchildren. She smiled sympathetically and slightly nudged Lajoli, signaling that she should be paying attention. Lajoli just ignored her and continued to admire her small babies.

After the prayers ended Lajoli frowned as she was left to her thoughts, until Sokya came back and sat next to her.

"What's wrong?" she asked her. " Why are you still looking at that photograph and crying?"

" Where am I crying?" she yelled jokingly pushing Sokya away slightly.

Sokya sighed smiling slightly. " I know you're still upset about it, but things will be okay." She spoke gently trying to reassure her friend.

" I keep thinking about Inuyasha for the past couple of days.." she said suddenly.

Sokya's face was soon masked with sadness. " Even I think of him" she replied looking towards the door, watching as the guests were leaving. It was as if she hoped that he would come bursting through the door on que.

" Why all of a sudden?" Sokya asked Lajoli.

Lajoli looked down at her hands. The once young hands of a maiden were now full of wrinkles. The youth in her was gone and replaced by someone who had seen too many things in her life.

" Listen…me and you..we've lived to the extend of our lifes" she said to Sokya.

Sokya laughed dismissing it. " Speak for yourself," she replied. " I still have a long life ahead of me. Knock on wood," she said looking around to see if something was wooden. Lajoli interrupted her.

" Okay" she said smiling a bit. But it soon disappeared. " But me…I've reached my limit." Taking her hand she placed it on her chest. " How will I be able to face him there? How will be able to explain why I couldn't put my family back together? The reason I wasn't able to bring my grandson back home? How can I even show my face to God?" she said her eyes filling up with tears.

Soya waved her hand. " You don't have to worry about it. You're not going to meet God anyway.." she said smiling.

"Why is that?" asked Lajoli.

" Because he doesn't meet anyone in Hell" she said before laughing away. Her laugh caught Lajoli and they both had themselves a laugh.

" Hello beautiful" said a voice. They both looked up and saw Shippo with his arms opened wide.

" SHIPPO!" they exclaimed with happiness. Sokya got up and hurried over to him. Her arms embraced him as tears of happiness filled her eyes.

" My child I miss you so much" she spoke gently to her grandchild. He hugged her back and smiled. He had missed his family so much. Letting go he walked over with her to where his older grandma was and sat down next to her.

He wrapped one arm around each of his grandmas' and smiled. Lajoli's face was filled with happiness as she was in the embrace of her grandson. The thought brought more tears of sadness into her eyes and she began to cry.

Shippo grew alarmed and looked over to Sokya.

" Ah don't worry about that. If there isn't a day that she doesn't cry, then I would get worried" she said smiling gently. He smiled a bit and hugged his grandma's even tighter.

~.~.~.~.

They sat in the room alone together. Shippo was going to stay here for a day or two before going to see his father and mother, so he went to put his bags away.

Lajoli was still crying and Sokya was trying to calm her down.

" Lajoli, you have to stop crying..Shipp's going to ask question if you keep crying." She whispered worriedly. Taking her hands she wiped away the tears that kept coming out of her friend's eyes.

" I can't help it Sokya. Whenever I see Shippo I keep thinking about Inuyasha. What do I do? What do I do? Don't you think we should tell him everything?" Lajoli pleaded.

" We can't. Shippo wasn't even here when Inuyasha left home. Tashio forbad us to even mention it."

Lajoli's tears continued to roll down her cheeks. Her heart was already shattered with the tragedy that happened. And now whatever was left was now being torn to pieces.

" We have to tell him. He doesn't know anything. "

" How can we tell him Lajoli? Where would we begin? Shippo doesn't even know that Inuyasha wasn't born into this family. He was brought in. He doesn't even know that Inuyasha's not his real brother….that he was adopted?" Sokya forced out the last couple of words.

Just they both heard a creak and saw turned to see Shippo standing there. They gasped as their hands covered their mouths. Shippo didn't know how to react. His face was full of shock, all the color from his face had disappeared.

" Inuyasha…"

**A/N: Okay so first chapter done! =] Once again. This is a fanfiction based off of a movie. PLEASE REVIEW. ****- its very important that you review. =] That helps me get a sense on how things are going. Thank you. **


	2. He Is My Son

A/N: **DISCLAIMER:** This story is bases off a hit Hindi movie, Kabhi Kushi Kabhi Gham (K3G), that came out in the early 2000's. I do not own the movie's storyline, but am merely imitating it with certain changes to fit the characters from Inuyasha. I also do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

**Please Review :D**

Thunder cracked outside as the storm grew bigger. The boom echoed through the halls of the house. Everyone had gone home, leaving the three of them alone. Shippo continued to stand there trying to figure out if what he had heard was right.

_Adopted.._

The word kept replaying in his head over and over again. He looked up at this grandmothers and looked at their faces. Each held their equal amount of guilt, shame and sadness.

Looking at each other, they decided it was time.

Calling Shippo over, they directed him to sit next to them as they began from the beginning.

"Inuyasha was only two years old, when your mother and father brought him into the house," began Lajoli.

" Your mother and father had been trying for years to get pregnant, but they had no luck…the moment Inuyasha entered house they felt as if their lives were finally complete. He brought so much joy to the house."

" He was Kimiko's life and Tashio's dream come true"

_Flashback_

_Little Inu, about two/three years old ran around the house. _

" _Mommy Mommy" he yelled giggling. Looking around for his mother. He saw her at the end of the hallway. _

" _MOMMY!" he squealed running towards her. Kimiko turned around and smiled. Pure happiness lit her face. _

_Opening her hands she laughed at his quick embraced and picked him up in her arms, radiating with all the love in the world._

_~.~.~._

_Inuyasha around four/five years old: He was sitting on the couch, squirming his toes all around. Kimiko walked over and plopped down next to him. _

" _Yashie can I have some?" she asked sweetly. Inuyasha's big puppy eyes looked at her and smiled. With his small chubby hands he moved a piece of popcorn to her mouth. _

" _Ahh" she said as it came towards her. And as it was about to be put in her mouth. BAM he popped it into his. _

" _Ahh!" she screamed laughing clapping her hands with joy as he smiled. _

_~.~.~._

_Inuyasha around six/seven: _

" _Yashie let me tie your shoes before you go play" she insisted reaching for his shoes._

" _But mommy!" he said with a pout. Kimiko smiled slightly pinching his cheeks. _

" _Be a good boy for mommy" she said smiling. He smiled back and stood still as she tied his shoes. _

" _Thanks mom" he said in a hurry and ran down the stairs, basketball in hand. _

" _Oi Inu!" she said calling out for him. She watched as he hurried along. Chuckling to herself she sighed as she sat down on the stairs, thinking about her little boy. _

_A couple days later he was in bed. He had played so hard he had gotten sick. He had a slight fever so Kimiko sat by him to make sure he was okay. _

_She took a warm cloth and placed it over his forehead. As she did she watched over her sleeping baby. He looked so peaceful. Just looking at him made her smile, as she moved his hair from his face. Rubbing his ears a bit while he was sleeping. This caused him to smile a bit. _

" _I'm so lucky to have you. I'll love you forever" she thought as she kissed his forehead. _

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

Lajoli smiled as she reminisced. " Then it came time for Kimiko to be pregnant with you. The astronomers said that you were the strength of the family. Kimiko and Tashio were so happy that there were going to be two sons in the family."

Shippo sat quietly as they continued their story. This was the first time that he had heard any of this stuff.

" Did he know?" he asked them. He looked at this grandma's as they stopped talking and looked at him.

"Did he know he was adopted?" he asked again.

They looked at each other before continuing.

" It was around the age of eight when he found out…" she said trying to hold back tears.

_Flashback_

_Kimiko stood in front of her son, holding back the tears as he found out what he really was. He stood there, not knowing what he should do. _

_She could see the tears forming in his eyes. Just the site of that caused her heart to tighten. _

_She brought her hands up, shaking, and wiped away the tears from his eyes. As soon as she touched him he fell into her arms._

_And she embraced him. Because he was her son._

_~.~.~.~._

_Tashio stood there as Inuyasha came forward. Inuyasha's face was now stained with tears all over._

_Kimiko followed behind him, silently crying while trying to hold herself together. _

_Inuyasha fell to his knees and bowed down. They stood there shocked. _

_Tashio bent down and picked up his son and held his son and his wife together in his arms. _

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

Lajoli cried out.

" Tashio said that this was never to be spoken again. That Inuyasha was his son and from now on no one would talk about the adoption. He was a part of the family and will always be."

Sokya was now in full tears as well as she nodded in agreement.

" It was never brought up again until that one night. And before that, we never knew that that would've been Inuyasha's last holiday with the family. Before everything went wrong."

She said crying onto Shippo's chest. All the pain from the heart was too much.

Sokya cried along with her.

**A/N: Chapter 2 Done. Please review! =]**


	3. Home for the Holidays

A/N: **DISCLAIMER:** This story is bases off a hit Hindi movie, Kabhi Kushi Kabhi Gham (K3G), that came out in the early 2000's. I do not own the movie's storyline, but am merely imitating it with certain changes to fit the characters from Inuyasha. I also do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

**Please Review :D**

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

_10 YEARS EARLIER_

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

Along the roadside there was a gate. Silver colored gates to more exact, that at most times remained closed, only open for those who were staying there.

Past the gates they laid a long strip of dirt making itself a path towards the house. The grass was neatly trimmed. Not a single grass was out of place.

There marked a row of trees that followed the dirt path towards the house. Each tree consisted of beautiful pink sakura trees that were in full blossom.

At the end of the path was the Tashio residence. A house that was fit for royalty stood erect. With its castle like structure from the tops of the roofs, to just the windows that decorated the sides.

Around the driveway was filled with cars and people. It was the holidays and the annual Tashio party was going underway.

Inside the guest were dressed in their finest clothes, all talking to each other, catching up on life. Happy faces filled the room.

A younger Kimiko was going around and greeting all the guest. Something a proper wife should be doing. Tashio looked over from the side and smiled as more and more guest came in.

He walked over to his wife and gave her a kiss.

" You did such a great job with getting this place ready my dear," he said to her smiling. Kimiko returned the smile looking at her husband.

" Don't I always?" she asked laughing. Tashio laughed with her. He was lucky to have gotten such a wonderful wife. If there weren't any guest with them right now, he would honestly just stay with her the whole day, but as the host of the party he had duties that he needed to do.

" If you will excuse me my dear" he said slying taking her hand and kissing it. Kimiko smiled.

Upstairs a little Shippo was getting ready with the help of his nanny Kaede.

" My dear Shippo, you ate so much that your clothes barely fit you anymore" she said laughing. The chubby ten year old pouted at Kaede.

" K-CHAN!" he said throwing a fit. Kaede looked at him sternly.

" K-chan? Who's K-chan? Call me Kaede" she said fixing his hair.

_~.~.~.Kabhi Kushi Kabhi Gham~.~.~.~._

"_In times of happiness, in times of sadness"_

_~.~.~.Na judaa honge hum~.~.~.~._

"_we shall not separate"_

Kimiko took the empy plates and walked towards the kitchen, smiling at the guests. When she got there she saw someone else by the sink.

The girl had her back turned towards Kimiko, but she could tell who it was. Her long sleek black hair always gave it away.

" Kikyo dear, how many times have I told you to just keep the dishes in the sink? I'll get to them later." Spoke Kimiko as she went over to get a towel for her.

Kikyo glanced back at Kimiko and smiled sweetly.

" I'm just helping out Aunty." She said with a small laugh. They were not directly related, but Kikyo had always grown up calling her that.

Kikyo's family and the Tashio family have been close friends for the longest time. Tashio and Shimaski, Kikyo's dad, had been friends before even he had met Kimiko.

Kikyo dried her hands with the towel that Kimiko had brought and shut off the faucet. Her well manicured nails seemed undisturbed even from all the washing. Her slender hands were brought up to her hair as she placed it behind her.

Kimiko smiled at her and took her by her hand and brought her to where the party was.

" Now you enjoy yourself" she said, " and I don't want you to do those dishes anymore? Got it?" she said Kikyo. She nodded and went into the crowd.

Kimiko looked around and saw that Tashio was having a conversation with Shimaski. Both had drinks in one hand, laughing at each others jokes.

She looked upstairs and saw Shippo trying to steal snacks from the tray. Sokya hit his hand and signaled that he would get fatter if he kept eating more sweets.

She saw Kaede come after Sokya left and snuck Shippo a cookie. Shippo's eyes grew wide and he smiled taking the cookie. He gave a hug in return in which she hugged back.

Kimiko smiled. Kaede was like a second mother to all her boys. She was so happy that she was there to help her throughout the years.

_~.~.~. Subh-o-shyaam charno mein diye hum jalaaye~.~.~.~._

" _In morning and evening, I shall light lamps at your feet"_

_~.~.~. Dekhe jahan bhi dekhe, tujhko hi paay~.~.~.~._

" _I shall find you wherever I look for you"_

…

_~.~.~. Pyaar dil se kabhi bhi na ho kam~.~.~.~._

" _The love in my heart shall never lessen"_

Kimiko sighed as she looked out the window. There was no sign of him anywhere. Taking her hand, she traced the window and looked out to the path, as if she would find a trace of him coming towards the house.

She stilled remembered when he was little. The little boy that she treasured so much. She wanted to see him again.

~.~.~.~.

A helicopter started off in the distance. Hurried footsteps could be heard rushing towards it. Suitcase in one and shade in the other, the figure quickly jumped into the plane.

" This is urgent Rex, I need you to get me there as soon as possible." Spoke the figure.

" Got it sir," Rex replied as he shut closed the doors.

~.~.~.~.

~.~.~. _Yeh ghar nahin hai, mandir hai tera~.~.~.~._

" _This is not a home, this is your temple"_

_~.~.~. is mein sadaa rahe tera baseraa~.~.~.~._

" _May this always remain your place of refuge"_

_~.~.~. Khushbuon se teri yeh manhekta rahe~.~.~.~._

" _May it always stay perfumed by your fragrance.."_

_~.~.~. Aaye jaaye bhale koi mausam~.~.~.~._

" _May you come and go no matter the season"_

Kimiko walked into the prayer room and smiled. Closing her eyes, she prayed. She prayed that her son would come home soon, that she'd be able to see his face again.

" Please.." she whispered.

And with that she walked back outside again. Keeping her head held high, she walked over to Tashio who had just finished his conversation with his friend.

Smiling he greeted her and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her in. Kimiko rested her head on his shoulder and breathed in his smell.

She felt so safe in his arms. In her eyes, her husband could do no wrong. He was as a god to her. Someone who always kept her safe and cared for her children. She felt so happy just to be with him.

~.~.~.~.~.

The helicopter landed down on the dirt path. He got out of the copter and jumped to the ground. Taking off his shades he grabbed his bag and began to run.

~.~.~.~.~.

Kimiko's head shot up. She looked at Tashio, who was now looking surprised and confused. Her eye's brightened up and she began to smile so widely, that he knew what she had sensed.

She quickly ran out of arms and ran through the crowd. She could feel it. She could feel it in her heart.

Tashio smiled and looked at his wife as she began to run over to the door. The guests began to look at her as well, mostly in confusion as to what she was running to.

She rand down the stairs and to the main door. As soon as she reached it, she looked down the hallway. Waiting, hoping, staring at the end.

..Nothing came….

…No one came….

Her smile dropped down and she frowned. Sighing, she began to turn. She could've been wrong.

As she began to turn, her heart twinged. as she turned once more to look at the end of the hallway. She held her breath as she looked down once more.

And there at the end, a figure appeared, fumbling with his bag as he raced down the corridor. Almost slipping as he came out. Throwing his bag over his shoulder he looked up and smiled, as if he knew that there she would be waiting for him.

He laughed a little and waved his finger at her. Smiling he walked right up to her. She breathed once again, tears welling up in her eyes.

" Hey ma." He said chuckling a little. " Why is that every time I come home, you're always waiting for me?"

_~.~.~.Kabhi Kushi Kabhi Gham~.~.~.~._

"_In times of happiness, in times of sadness"_

_~.~.~.Na judaa honge hum~.~.~.~._

"_we shall not separate"_

"…Inuyasha…" she whispered smiling.


	4. Tradition

A/N: **DISCLAIMER:** This story is bases off a hit Hindi movie, Kabhi Kushi Kabhi Gham (K3G), that came out in the early 2000's. I do not own the movie's storyline, but am merely imitating it with certain changes to fit the characters from Inuyasha. I also do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

" Oop! Hey!" shouted Inuyasha as she raced down the street with Kikyou right up there in the front. She turned around laughing as she continued to run in front. Inuyasha sped up and caught up to her.

"Kikyou," he laughed gasping for air, as he grabbed her hand. She stopped and smiled as she too started to catch her breath. Inuyasha let go and stretched his arms above his head.

"Oh Kikyouuuuuu!" he spoke, stretching every muscle in his body. " Oh god its so good I've come back homeee!"

Kikyou smiled at him and nodded, " Yes it is," she opened her water bottle and took a sip.

"Inu..just tell me one thing.."

"Mm?" he asked drinking from his bottle.

"Emails, letters, faxes…I sent you all of these and you didn't reply to any….very rude," she said jokingly as she lightly punched him in the arm. He laughed a little before pushing her lightly on the arm.

"MBA is a tough job, Kikyou," he said moving the water bottle slightly towards her. She took it from him while he stretched some more.

"Was it only the MBA that kept you busy? Or.." she trailed off glancing over to him for a moment before looking back infront of her

"Or..was there something else? I mean someone else?" she asked coyly. Inuyasha laughed a bit, taking it as lightly as possible.

" Well…it was more than just one…you know me.." he said laughing as he put his arms on his hips, smiling.

" Oh okay haha you stud you, Mr. Popular over here, " she said smiling.

"Yea yo stud McMuffin over here, " he said pointing at himself. She laughed as she pushed his body with hers, very playfully.

"Tell me Inuyasha."

"What do you think?" he asked her smiling.

" I think-"

"What do you think?" he asked interrupting her.

" I think, Inuyasha-"

"What do you think, Kikyou?" he asked sarcastically, still smiling.

She smirked while she looked over to him.

" Inuyasha I don't think anyone other than me can water her time with you." she replied all knowingly.

" Uh huh" he replied as they both continued to walk.

" In any case what do you know what to do with a girl?" she asked him.

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow and looked over to her.

" Oh really? Is this done with a girl?" he asked her as he moved his fingers over to her strap. He started to tug it slightly. Her face turned pink and she swatted her hand away. Laughing she told him to stop.

" Tell me, "he said laughing, moving his hand again. She laughed and kept slapping his hand. After about five times, they stopped and continued on their walk, back to the house.

Kikyou grew silent for a bit and asked him,

"Did you remember me at all?" she asked him looking down at the ground. She didn't want to look in his eyes because she was too embarrassed.

He sighed and crossed his arms while they walked.

" Should I tell you the truth or a lie?"

"Lie.."

" Okay, I fi have to lie, then I'd say I did…. Not remember you at all."

Kikyou looked up and smiled.

"How sweet!" she said pinching his cheeks lightly. She laughed as Inuyasha swatted her hand away.

"Lets talk about you." He said as he put his arm around her.

"Are you still the same or did some crazy guy interested in you?"

" What do you think?"

" I think-"

"What do you think Inuyasha?" she asked this time looking at him.

" I think," he began as she moved behind her and put one hand on each arm, " Kikyou, I will beat you to the door," he finished, pointing to the house.

She glanced back smirking, competition in her eyes.

"Really?" she asked him.

"Really."

"Don't bet on that" she said, elbowing him lightly in the stomach before taking off.

" Oof-" he clutched his stomach.

" Hey! Kikyou!" he laughed as he started to run after her.

"Hahaha come on Inuyasha!" she yelled looking back. She threw her water bottle at him and continued to run. He picked it up and started chasing her.

The television blared as Shippo watched the match. Breakfast sandwich in one hand, and the other one raised hi as he cheered for his team.

" Out! Out!" he screamed at the t.v.

" Ahhh man!" he took another bite as he watched the other team score.

" Yes, yea C'mon man seriously!" he screamed at the t.v.

" Yes..yes…" mocked Kaede as she went over and grabbed his sandwich from him. He looked at her like she had commited a crime as he watched his sandwich being taken away from him.

" Don't you have to go to school?" she asked him while she put the food on the plate.

"K-chan! Please!" he asked her, as Inuyasha walked into the room grabbing the food from the plate.

" Thank you… C'mon' eat this…?" he put the food to Shippo's mouth. Shippo happy as can be, opened his mouth to take a bite- when at the last moment his brother snatched it away and took a bite himself.

" Hmpf" pouted the little chubby Shippo as he watched his brother eat.

" Whats the score?" he asked, his mouth full of food.

" 104 for 6 isn't that great?" exclaimed Shippo, smiling from ear to ear. One thing that his brother and him got happy about was watching the cricket matches together.

" Damn good year. How many overs?"

"Hmm-" began Shippo, but his answer was quickly changed to screaming while him and Inuyasha jumped up and down on their seats as their team scored again.

" God one-san, I think we're gonna kill England!" screamed Shippo watching the match. Inuyasha handed the sandwich over to him and got up shaking his head.

"Mm anything can happen at the last minute, you never know Shippo," he stated as he walked past Kaede. " You can't bank on them too much you never know with us, dude. Thank you Kaede," he said to her while he grabbed his coat.

" Out..out..out." she started sitting next to Shippo, " I don't see what the big deal is England's been out of our country since the 40's, hahahaha" she laughed proud of the joke that she made.

" K-chan…that was such a bad joke,"

" Oh god, Oh god," she grabbed Shippo's leg and brought it up to her lap, " What are these? Legs or..?"

Inuyasha came behind them and watched as Kaede helped Shippo tie his shoes.

"He still hasn't learned how to tie his shoe laces?" he asked her.

She looked at him, " So what? He's only a child, he has time to learn"

" But if you don't allow him to do it himself, how will he learn? Huh fatty?" he asked slapping his little brother on the head.

" Nyn nyn nyn why did you even come back from London?" he said sticking his tongue out.

Inuyasha grabbed his brother by the neck and started giving his brother a nookie on the head.

" AHhh! K-chan! K-chan!" screamed Shippo as he tried to wrestle out of his brother's clutches.

"Hahaha what is this? What's going on around here?" asked Kimiko as she entered the room. Holding a plate for prayer, she walked in to see her sons fighting with each other. A smile written across her face as she felt the presence of family throughout the house.

" What is this mom?" Inuyasha asked as he walked over to his mom, " You over fed Shippo and turned him into a pumpkin"

"Inu" Kimiko said lightly slapping him on the chest.

Shippo got up and stood beside Kaede.

" Ha ha ha! Laugh all you want. When I go away to boarding school you all of you will miss me and not make fun of me." Kaede brushed her hand over his head trying to comfort him. " K-chan see, nobody loves me." He said pouting and getting upset.

" By the way fatty, mom loves me more than you" he said hugging their mom, kissing her on the cheek.

" K-chan! Just look at him" he said pointing his finger at Inuyasha.

" Calm down," said petting his head again, " He's just jealous of you." She spoke comforting Shippo.

Inuyasha laughed as he squeezed his mom one last time.

" God I missed you mom, and this house."

" I missed you too sweety. You're not gonna leave me again are you?" she asked him smiling at hi face.

" I won't, but promise me you won't feed me like the way you feed this pumpkin." He joked.

Kimiko laughed, " Oh Inu"

"Kimiko?" a voice called out from the other room. " Kimiko?"

" Ohh looks like the head honcho is calling you," Inuyasha said as she let go of his mom.

Kimiko walked over to the master bedroom and put down her plate of offerings.

" Yes?" she asked him walking over to where he was. He stood there, a man as tall as the trees, standing there wriggling his hands around the tie on his neck.

" What is this?" he asked turning around, " You have forgotten me as soon as your son has arrived" Taisho spoke to her. " Who will knot this tie for me?" he asked with a smile on his face.

Kimiko laughed as she walked towards him. " Can't you do even that without me?" she asked as she reached over to fix the tie. Taking her stool she placed it before him, stepping up on it, so they were at eye level.

" Why'd do you have to be so tall?" she asked him smiling as she looked in his eyes. Her fingers wrapped around the tie and slipped the long end to tighten it. Straightening it out she patted him on the chest.

"There all finished," she said in a small voice. Taisho looked into his wife's eyes. Her beauty had not withered away at all, through the years of their marriage.

" You look so beautiful" he told her grazing his finger on her face. This only made her smile even more, as her face brightened. He leaned over and kiss her wife.

The helicopter landed down and Taisho exited the copter. Thanking his driver, or pilot in this case, he stepped out and motioned for his assistant to come over and let him know the plans for the day.

"Good morning sir, here are your faxes from Malaysia, and you have a meeting with the exec's in an hour."

"Great, cancel all of my other appointments today and make one with my son, Inuyasha, around two."

" Okay will do, sir"

The copter started to wind down as Taisho looked back towards it.

" Nice machine," he stated, " must get a couple more."

_Clank!_ The two glasses of champagne were clicked together as father and son rejoice.

"Congratulations, Inuyasha. From today, the Taisho Empire belongs to you."

He smiled at his son. The day that he was waiting for was finally here. He had wanted this for his son from the moment that the had held him in his arms.

" Thanks Dad. Cheers" they clanked on more and took sips out of their drinks.

Placing down his cup he moved over to the picture of his father. Taisho had the portrait of his father hung up the moment his dad had awarded him with the position as well. All those years of hard work that his dad and he had spent building up this company had paid off.

" He was a great man Inu…a great man" his father started and as pointed to his own father's picture.

" You know, thirty years ago he said certain things to me, that I will tell you now. " Taisho looked at his son smiling, before he turned back to the picture of his father.

" He said life offers you many paths to choose from. You must always choose the one that is right. The one where you don't have to bend, where you don't fall. Never take a step in in life that will bring shame to your family name or prestige. Anyone can make money but earning respect is not everyone's cup of tea. " He sighed as he looked back at his son.

" I have not forgotten his words til today. And even you should not."

Inuyasha looked at his father with respect. He felt the Taisho legacy being passed down to him.

" Promise me that you will follow the traditions of the family."

_Drums beat as the festival of celebration filled the streets_

" Promise me that you'll never compromise with the self-respect of our family."

_Drums beat as the festival of celebration draws more and more people to the center of the town. Children running around with each other and the foot steps of a girl running towards them_

"I promise dad, that I will always keep the family name flying high." Inuyasha promised his dad.

_She carried the flag as she raced down the road with kids and adults moving towards the center of the town. _

" I promise you that I will always keep you happy, always" Inuyasha vowed.

_She swung the flag from side to side, her face full of pride, her hair flowing in the wind. _

" WE WON!" she screamed, a smile as bright as the sun filled her face. She gave the flag over to her neighbor and ran down the street to her dad's shop.

" Rin? Rin?!" she screamed looking for her little sister. (A/N: yes I made Rin her sister, to go with the story more ^_^)

Rin, was sitting on the counter with a couple of her friends around her. Each of them eating an ice-pop that her dad had given to them; her chocolate brown eyes moving over to the where the voice of her sister could be heard.

" What?" she asked her, mumbling through the icy goodness that she was engulfed in.

"What happened?" she asked a little more clearly.

"We won the match!" her sister cried out, throwing her arms in the air.

The group of children cheered with her jumping up and down.

" Okay now listen, take care of the shop, I'll be back." She told Rin as she went over to talk to her friend outside. She walked over smiling as she saw him dance like he had won the lottery.

" Oi Mirkou!" she shouted over to him and joined in his victory dance.

"What a game! What a game!" she screamed, dancing. And soon he joined in chanting with her.

"What a game! What a game!" they chanted, each doing their own dance.

" By the way, what game are we playing?" he asked her confused She looked at him like he was an alien.

" The cricket match you idiot!" she said slapping him across the head. " What did you think I was talking about? What are you talking about?"

Mirkou rubbed his head and laughed sheepishly. "We just sold out of all the treats that we made this morning!" He exclaimed as he high fived her.

" Oh wow, that's awesome! Sango must've done a great job"

" Hey give me some credit too!" Mirkou said jokingly.

" Oi!" a voice came from behind them. There stood Sango looked like she was about to kill someone.

" I'm in the shop cooking and selling and you're out here dancing?!" she grabbed Mirkou by the ear and started dragging him back towards the shop.

She laughed as she saw the two going back into the shop.

" Oh that reminds me I have to go tell Ayame!" Kagome yelled as she ran to meet with her friend.

" Oi!" Sango tried to call out, " she's meeting with some suitors today! Don't do anything stupid! Ka-go-me!" she yelled. But it was too late, Kagome had run too far.

" That Kagome, always getting into trouble," sighed Mirkou. Sango looked over to him. " You're one to talk," she said slapping him on the head.

" Ow! Ahhh I'm sorry!" he screamed.

Poor Mirkou.

**A/N: It took a while, but I finally updated a chapter. Like in my other story, its been a while since I wrote. But I'm trying to get back into the groove. And I know many of the usual characters don't have their usual roles, but I had to accommodate. I hope you guys enjoyed and please review. :]**


End file.
